Kurt of Song
by Mistress Becca
Summary: Kurt has a song to sing for a new kid in his heart, but, will Ven love him back? SLASH Kurt/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked into the hall with Mercedes next to him.

"So what are you doing Saturday?"

"You even have to ask? Smallville! Marathon! My House! Don't tell me you forgot!?!"said Kurt seriously alarmed

She links arms with Him(A/N The capitalization is intended he deserves it)

"'Course not Kurt I was testing you, your cute when you get mad" Mercedes opened her locker and removed her first period books "Well, see ya at Lunch Kurt" and walked off, Kurt did the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kurt sat in his seat in the front, next to the door, he didn't like being away from the exit, probably his instincts, but he didn't feel safe anywhere else.

"So, you see, the square root of four, Brittany, is not rainbows, it is two." said the teacher.

"Mr. Hummel? Of what was I informing miss Brittany here?"

"That the square root of four isn't rainbows?" guessed Kurt. This was his answer to every question his Math teacher asked for it was always the case.

Surprised " Mmm yes? Onto Exponents!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Brittany, for the last time, Dolphins are not, or will they ever be gay sharks!!" said the science teacher annoyed. Kurt had all his classes with Brittany because he had a schedule switch, originally, all his classes were with Miss Berry and although she loved her "parentage" he hated her for stealing away Finn. The bell rang, bringing him to the one class that didn't switch, Health.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"So 'Cedes? What did you think of Health today?" asked the one with His face next to his home-brought lunch which consisted of terriyaki steak,rare, tofu, and Guava juice.

"You mean the Chapter Nine lesson on Male anatomy? That was well, rather interesting. I'm so glad they let you stay with the girls." Mercedes was refering to the fact that in Health Class the Reproguction unit split the class Male/Female.

"Yeah, I have a feeling a call yesterday from a very aggitated Burt Hummel convinced him to do as such."

"You got your dad to call the school, AGAIN!?!? Damn boy, you got skills."

"Yes 'Cedes, fear the wrath of Burt Hummel for his hand will smack you down like that of a God who will never love me" and then Kurt did something astounding he picked up is guitar, which he was allowed to take everywhere, again thanks to his father, and stood on the table he and Mercedes were sitting at.

"You want something to sing about, here have some!" and then there were lyrics.

* * *

"Hey, Slow it down  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me

Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oh once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn

But now  
Here we are

So what do you want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me

Yeah/ It's plain to see  
That baby you are beautiful  
There's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me  
I'm a freak

But thanks for loving me  
'Cause your doing it perfectly

Yeah, there might have been a time  
When i would just let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

No, I won't let you down

So,just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me

So,just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)

What do you want from me  
(What do you want from me)" Kurt Hummel sang to no one in particular.

"Kurt Hummel to the Principal's Office!!!" said the loudspeaker above his head.

"Oh, Shit..." He said


	2. Update

I am abandoning this fan fiction. Anyone who would like to take it over should PM me. Beware: It may take a while for me to respond


End file.
